


My Master

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2015 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Ears, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bells, Butt Plugs, Collars, Escort Service, Headspace, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic, Physical Abuse, Puppy Play, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Situational Humiliation, Sobbing, Spanking, Tails, Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steter prompt if you want! Stiles is Peter's best and most popular escort. He can be put in a black suit and go to the opera or wear black, lacy panties and go on other dates. But there comes a time when his date is way too rough and does things that were not agreed to and Stiles comes back with aches and bruises. And Peter goes ballistic. He ruins the man's marriage, makes him lose his job, his parents disown him, his friends all dump him and his dog bites him. Cause he's not just an employee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebaK1tten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/gifts).



> A/N: I’m going to be turning this into a chaptered story. This is really pulling me quite far. Hope you like it! I will be updating tags as I go along.

Stiles is a little unsure about this job but Peter is insistent. In hindsight, Stiles realises that it’s that insistence which causes Peter’s guilt later on, but alas there was nothing to prevent it. Stiles trusts Peter though, has been in too many situations where it proved Peter knew best, to really question the next client over his initial one. 

He’s dressed up in a suit, fitted to perfection. It’s a navy blue three-piece, pin-striped vest, the tie a faint green, finished off with a crisp white pressed shirt. It’s one of Peter’s favourites, Stiles’ being the matching green one. 

He takes a deep breath to steady himself. This client wants a pretty boy, all dressed up, for puppy play. Stiles had taken a brief moment to say goodbye to this suit, as the knees would never be the same after he’s expected to spend up to two hours crawling around on them. Stiles had mentioned this to Peter but, as Peter had pointed out, the money they were making off this one could buy a dozen more suits just like it.

Puppy play was one of the most expensive items on Stiles’ menu and if anyone knew Peter, they’d know why. The wolf had a hard time letting his pup play puppy for others but it was good business. Besides, the price was non-negotiable so Stiles had only had one previous occasion where he’d had to behave as a puppy for someone other than Peter.

Stiles could give up control, though the client only ever had a fantasy control at best. Peter was the one in charge, always and forever. He was the only one to whom Stiles surrendered everything. However, puppy play really edged the fine line of Stiles’ willingness to give up his control. 

A rustle of movement by the door caught his eye and Stiles turned his head to see Peter watching him. The wolf eyed him appreciatively and walked into the room, circling Stiles to make sure he looked perfect.

“My moon, you look stunning.” Peter breathed into Stiles’ ear as he stepped up behind Stiles, the both of them looking at their reflection in the full length mirror.

Peter was wearing a two piece vibrant blue suit with a collared white shirt underneath. Stiles smiled at the picture they made. Shades of each other. Poetic.  
Stiles takes in the smell of Peter, it gives him strength. “I want you to pick me up as soon as time’s up. I don’t want to spend a minute more than I have to in the man’s presence.”

Peter catches his eye in the mirror. Peter’s eyes can tell a person a hundred different things if they just know how to interpret it - Stiles became an expert years ago. 

“I’m okay.” Stiles says out loud, both to reassure Peter and firm it in his own mind. “You know I just got a bad vibe from the man.” Peter hummed against his throat.

“He spoke no word of a lie during the interview. You know I would never allow you to see anyone, even for something trivial, if I caught them in a lie.” Peter’s werewolf status was unknown to many, for though they catered to supernatural clients, most - like tonight - were plain humans, like Stiles. 

Stiles nodded, his head bumping Peter’s where the wolf was currently pressing his nose into Stiles’ neck. He did know and he trusted Peter, and this was the first time he’d ever had a weary feeling about a client. Stiles chalked it up to maybe being nerves, since Peter didn’t like Stiles doing puppy play, Stiles acquiesced that perhaps he got the feeling because Peter didn’t like it.

Though, if Stiles truly didn’t want to partake in any job Peter would never force him. They weren’t in this business because they had to be, they were in it because they enjoyed it. Peter liked controlling every aspect of Stiles’ life, even choosing the people Stiles fucked. Stiles liked giving people their every desire, even if only fleetingly, and being compensated nicely for it. 

Stiles also liked that after a client put him through his paces Peter would become clingy, more possessive than usual. Stiles didn’t always have sex with his clients. He was an attractive young man and people liked having someone like him take them out to dinner. He’d had incubus and succubus clients whose favourite thing to do was to keep him on edge for an entire meal, slowly feeding off his sexual arousal before deep throating him later, milking his cock until it ached.

Those were some of his favourite clients, where his work was really just to let his boy lead him. His sexual gratification was their reward. Most of his clients weren’t like that though. Some liked to tie him down, hurt him just shy of permanent, to be able to feel powerful - his pain their pleasure, though he liked a bit of pain. Others liked having him worship theirs bodies, his sole job to pleasure them, ignoring what how his body was reacting. 

There were things Stiles wouldn’t accept. He had his safe words and the contracts Peter drew up were always meticulous and detailed. Even those who tied him down to hurt him had never taken it too far, if they had they would be ruined. For example, Stiles didn’t like pain on his genitals and that was written into every contract. 

Stiles made sure, as did Peter, that the clients had read and understood every aspect of the contracts they were signing. Peter especially made sure to point out what Stiles would not be doing. He drilled it into the clients, making them read out loud every single thing towards their interaction with Stiles that they would not be partaking in. 

Peter made no exceptions, and if a client whined about the absurdity of it, or tried to argue that they understood and were to not be treated like children, well, Peter would throw them out that instant. If anyone couldn’t put up with Peter’s demands they were not granted the privilege of Stiles. It was that key point, Peter’s drive and attention to detail - Stiles’ safety his utmost priority - that had Stiles agreeing to this client.

He trusted Peter above all else, even his own doubts. Deep down, where Peter knew it was though they never voiced it, was Stiles’ driving need to please Peter. Peter loved Stiles and Stiles loved Peter, in a way that most people wouldn’t understand but which worked for them. 

Stiles let himself lean back fully into Peter, basking in the warmth. He had time to find his center in the warm embrace of his wolf. Besides, Peter would make the client wait for as long as it took Stiles to get ready. The client ran to Peter’s, and by extension Stiles’, schedule and not the other way around. 

“Is Mr. Ino here?” Stiles couldn’t help but ask, though he felt no urgency from Peter. The wolf wrapped his arms further around Stiles, tightening his embrace until Stiles finally felt like he could breathe.

“He is.”

Stiles nodded. He knew that meant Peter had gone over the contract, specifically the prohibited acts, with the client one last time and was now only waiting on Stiles. 

“Tell me what’s going to happen tonight.” Stiles didn’t ask but he’s sure his voice held an aspect of pleading to it. Peter placed a barely there kiss to a mole on his neck.

“Mr. Ino will be taking you to the Julliette. There he will take you to the eighth floor suite. In the suite he will send you to change into your puppy outfit. You will put on ears, paws, and your tail will fit snug in here.” Peter took a hand and pressed a finger firmly between Stiles cheeks. Stiles could feel his finger languidly running over Stiles’ hole due to the hidden slit right at the back of the pants. Stiles wanted to press back into, wanted the finger to slip in deep, but he knew that would have to wait until after play time. “You will make sure to make your way back to Mr. Ino like a good puppy and then he will play with you for one and a half hours. When play time is over, you will make your way downstairs and I will be waiting in the lobby to pick you up to take you home.” Peter finished succinctly. 

Stiles smiled. Peter had everything planned. If everything went exactly as planned Stiles knew he’d get to play puppy for his real Master tonight. He just had to please this client first and then he’d get his real reward.

Stiles turned in Peter’s embrace and pecked him quickly on the lips. “I’m ready.” He smiled.

Peter’s responding smile was breathtaking. He took Stiles by the arm and led him out of the room towards the client. The door clicked behind them with a heavy thud.


	2. The Client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Mr. Ino find themselves in the eighth floor suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAD WRONG HORRIBLE AHEAD.
> 
> Posting triggers and warnings in end notes so you can skip ahead there if you want a heads of up everything that happens in this chapter.
> 
> A/N: Peter sets the room up ahead of time in accordance with what the client wants within the binds of the contract.

Mr. Ino wasn’t that old, or at least he didn’t appear to be to Stiles. Peter knew the man’s age, the clients had to fill out an extensive form for certain requests - puppy play being one of them - but Stiles hadn’t cared to know. All Stiles needed to know was that the client was cleared by Peter and everything else Stiles could either gather from the person’s appearance or he didn’t need to know.

The man sitting beside him, for example, wore form fitted dark jeans and a slender pale pink button up. Stiles wouldn’t call him handsome, at all. Stiles knows he doesn’t have to be attracted to his clients to get the job done, a lot of them don’t even care if he gets hard - though it’s a point of pride that he _does_ get hard, even if it’s to images of Peter rather than the client in front of him.

The man is right handed, so far the only thing he’s used his left arm for is to close his door. He smells musky but not in the sensual way Peter does, usually when he’s sweaty, more like the musk of rotted water surrounding algae. Stiles doesn’t do anything so crass as wrinkle his nose when he smells it but that’s only due to discipline. 

Mr. Ino is heavy handed, already maneuvering Stiles around and they haven’t reached the Julliette yet. Mr. Ino hadn’t gone so far as to push Stiles into the car but Stiles thinks that’s just because Peter was watching the man. 

One of Mr. Ino’s requests had been to pick Stiles up and drive him to the hotel himself, something Peter normally would have done. He had told Peter, Stiles within hearing distance, that he wanted the full experience of hiring an escort - had even wanted to drop Stiles back off to which Peter had put a firm foot down explaining that for Stiles’ safety he would be picked up from the hotel.

Peter hadn’t mentioned that he would be the one picking Stiles up, but that was a precaution Peter took upon himself. They did have bodyguards for all the escorts that Peter supervised but on the cases where a client had requested one of the more _specialized_ menu items, Peter had made it a priority to see to the safety and care of those escorts himself.

Peter never scheduled more than one special menu item per night that way he would be available to whichever escort needed looking after. It wasn’t that there was a fear of anything going wrong just that the high priced menu items tended to wear the escorts out more than normal and Peter felt best practice meant giving individual care to those escorts who agreed to those services. It made Peter the best, his escort service the highest recommended, and the turnout near perfect.

A hand gripping his left thigh brought Stiles out of his musings. He glanced over but Mr. Ino was watching the road and hadn’t said anything. Stiles wondered if he just wanted Stiles’ focus to be on him or if he just wanted a hand on his “pet”. Probably both.

Stiles grimaced internally. The smell was really offensive in the enclosed space but he didn’t want to anger Mr. Ino by asking to open a window - especially since it wasn’t exactly warm out and that could be suspicious. Stiles took small breaths, trying to keep himself going until they reached the Juliette. The hotel wasn’t located that far from Peter’s office, only a 20 minute drive, but it was long enough that Stiles felt a headache coming on from the stench by the time they arrive in valet parking.

Stiles said nothing as they pulled to a stop, stepping out into the fresh air and inhaling a deep lungful to clear his senses. It helped soothe the pounding behind his eyes. As Stiles was turning around he felt a strong hand grip his elbow.

“Not planning on trying to escape are you mutt?” Foul smelling breath assaulted his nose as Stiles turned his head to look at Mr. Ino.

“I’ll thank you to remember that, as per the terms of our contract, no forms of play will commence until we reach the suite. That includes any names you may wish to call me.” Stiles quietly reprimanded the client. 

From up close Stiles didn’t miss the tightening of Mr. Ino’s eyes or the thinning of his mouth. Stiles took another breath, preparing to walk away if he had to. A moment later, however, Stiles relaxed as he watched Mr. Ino shake himself out. Sometimes clients became too excited in their fantasies and forgot themselves. It was common enough that Stiles forgave Mr. Ino though the man didn’t apologize. 

Mr. Ino took a step back and offered Stiles his arm, which Stiles graciously took. They made their way into the lobby, the mahogany wood, charcoal carpets, and beige walls soothing Stiles. This was a familiar place, the eighth floor suite the room Peter had a yearly reservation on. Mr. Ino had the card, Peter had handed it to him before they left, and so they walked straight to the elevator. 

When they stepped off the elevator Stiles felt calm and centered. Puppy play with a client was vastly different from puppy play with Peter. For one, Peter was a wolf and responded to cues from Stiles’ body but when they did puppy play, Stiles could fully immerse himself. With a client Stiles had to be mindful of the client’s wants and needs. Yes Stiles may be acting like a puppy but his mind was firmly intact. 

When they entered the room Stiles didn’t need to be told to head to the bathroom. He knew what was expected of him. Stiles stepped into the bathroom and toed off his shoes, the only part of his outfit that Mr. Ino wanted him to take off. 

In a drawer on the left hand side was located all the puppy items Stiles would need. He’d taken the time beforehand, like always, to flush out his system with an enema. It didn’t do to get the bathroom dirty or keep the client waiting any longer than was strictly necessary. 

Stiles pulled out lube and the tail first. It was a long brown tail attached to a small butt plug, and when inserted correctly gave the appearance of an erect tail. Stiles lubed up the butt plug and stretched himself open just enough to accept the plug. He inserted it and took a moment to get used to the swishing of the tail against the back of his thighs. Even through the material of the pants it was a foreign weight that Stiles could feel. Small wisps of air snuck into the pants through the slit where the tail was and Stiles shivered.

Next Stiles wiped his hands off and took the ears which were attached to a simple small brown headband, perfect for blending in with his natural hair, and put it into place on his head. He didn’t like the feel of the headband, wearing it too long gave him a headache, but he knew that the time with the client wasn’t long enough to cause him pain, just a mild discomfort. 

Reaching into the drawer Stiles pulled out the paw mittens for his hands and the collar. He wasn’t to put on the collar himself, that was for the pleasure of the client. Leashes were to be found in the living should the client so choose. 

Stiles shut the drawer and slipped the mittens onto his hand. They were big and made him a bit clumsy but that was alright. Puppies were clumsy. Stiles situated himself onto his hands and knees from his kneeling position and bent down to pick up the collar in his mouth. 

Turning to face the door Stiles was presented with his first dilemma. The door was closed and he was too little to reach the handle. He contemplated jumping up to open the door but that might make Sir angry. Stiles crawled towards the door already feeling his body swaying sensually thanks to the tail. 

Stiles yipped at the door, ready to paw to get Sir’s attention, and then had to scramble backwards as the door was nearly thrown open. He hadn’t been expecting Sir to be so close but he was happy he wouldn’t have to wait.

He wiggled his tail, his body vibrating in excitement to see Sir. Stiles edged closer when Sir made no move to come to him and dropped the collar at his feet. Stiles sat back on his hindquarters and panted happily up at Sir.

Stiles wasn’t expecting the swat to the nose that Sir gave him with the rolled up newspaper so he couldn’t dodge it. Pain blossomed between his eyes and Stiles ducked down, curling his body as close as he could while on all fours, and whimpered into his paws. 

“I didn’t fucking tell you to drop that at my feet. Pick it up.” Sir demanded. Stiles was quick to comply, scooping up the collar in his mouth once more.

This time Stiles didn’t sit back, he rested motionless with his head up - though he made sure not to make eye contact with Sir - and held the collar, waiting for Sir’s next orders. Sir shoved a hand in his face but Stiles didn’t immediately drop the collar. Sir hadn’t told me to.

“Well? Fucking drop the collar into my hand.” 

Stiles complied as quickly as he could and tried to duck his head out of the way of the blow he knew was coming. He wasn’t fast enough. The newspaper hit his ear, the one attached to his head, and it sent his head swaying to the side. His head was ringing, the movement making the pain in his nose flare up. 

Stiles made no noise but glared at the client’s feet. It didn’t matter that Stiles was just playing a part, or that the clients were as well, anyone who could treat a pretend dog the way Stiles was being treated was an asshole. Fantasies could only go so far before the realities of what the client wished they could do in real life blurred over. Stiles made a note in the back of his head to get Peter to check if Mr. Ino had any pets at home. If so, they had some serious phone calls to make. 

A hand in his hair yanking his head up brought Stiles back to what he was doing, where he was, and what he’d almost let happen. Stiles prided himself on being the perfect escort, and letting go of the fantasy was not the mark of a good escort. 

He whimpered. Sir let go of his fur. 

“Are you going to start behaving like a good boy now?” Sir asked, smoothing his hand over Stiles furry ears. Stiles yipped and leaned into the hand. Sir rewarded him by gently placing the collar around his neck and clasping it into place. 

Sir patted his head and Stiles wiggled in delight. “Come.” Sir started walking down the hallway and Stiles quickly followed after him. 

Walking into the living Stiles let his head sway, pulling in everything Sir had for him. A nice big doggy bed, a water bowl, and some toys. When Sir stopped, Stiles walked up to him and sat beside his legs, leaning against him. Sir rubbed a hand through his fur. Stiles panted.

“Are you thirsty? You can go get some water if you want.” Sir suggested, moving away. Stiles contemplated the water bowl and then turned to look at Sir where he was settling himself onto the couch. 

Mind made, Stiles walked over to one of the toys and picked it up. It was a stuffed animal and Stiles shook it around in his mouth, growling. He flung it up in the air and pounced, wiggling his butt as he growled at it some more. A chuckle to his left caught Stiles’ attention and he turned to look at Sir, the toy firmly caught between his paws and snout. 

Sir was smiling and he gestured for Stiles to bring him the toy. Stiles eagerly scooped it up and hurried over, depositing the toy onto Sir’s lap. He picked it up and threw it across the room, Stiles set chase. 

They played fetch for some time before Stiles felt tired and in need of some water. With the toy in his mouth he made his way over to the water bowl. 

“Good boy.”

Sir’s voice had him startling. He hadn’t heard Sir get up and walk over to him. Sir pet his rump and Stiles tried to get Sir’s hand to rub more firmly. 

“I didn’t mean to distract you. Go on, have some water.” Sir gave him a little shove forwards. 

Stiles happily complied. The toy made his mouth dry and all the running back and forth had him panting. He eagerly shoved his head towards the bowl, lapping up as much water as he could. It was perfectly cool and slightly sweet. 

Sir’s hand on his rump didn’t startle him this time, he was too busy chasing the taste of sweetness in the water to notice. The warmth from Sir’s hand was making him sweat and so he lapped up more water. Before he knew it the water was completely done. The entire bowl, which had been full, was now empty. Stiles blinked at it in surprise. 

“You finished all your water?”

Stiles turned his head and blinked at Sir, opening his mouth to pant happily. He had finished all his water. 

“What a good good boy.” Sir praised him. Stiles wiggled in delight. “Would you like to play some more?” Stiles attention turned back to his toy. “Or would you like a treat?”

Stiles turned around, ears alert and body quivering. _Treat_.

“I thought that’s what you might want.” Sir smiled at him and walked over to the couch again, Stiles right on his heel.

Stiles sat back on his hindquarters as Sir began to undress. Stiles whined at him.

“Now now, just you wait. You’ll get your treat in a moment.”

Stiles sat straight, quietly. He really wanted his treat. Sir sat himself down on the couch and spread his bare legs. “Come here and get your treat.” Sir beckoned and Stiles pounced forward. 

Sir caught the fur on his head and pulled it towards his cock, Stiles panted. He leaned forward to lick at it but stopped just shy. He glanced up at Sir, cocking his head sideways. Sir pushed at his head until Stiles had his nose buried in his pubes, just under his hard cock. 

Stiles started licking the hair, going lower and salivating over Sir’s smelly balls. Stiles didn’t like the smell but they were salty just the way he liked so he rumbled and nosed more firmly at them. Sir groaned and fisted his fur more firmly. 

A tug on his fur has him pulling up and Stiles leans forward to nuzzle the hard cock. Sir pushed more firmly until Stiles start lapping at it. Panting against it, drooling on it.

“That’s it. Get it nice and wet you stupid bitch.”

Sir holds his face down and starts grinding up against him. Stiles tries to gasp in air but he only gets tiny mouthfuls. 

“Keep your fucking tongue out!” Sir yells at him, taking a moment to swat his rump with the rolled up newspaper. Stiles cringes forward right into Sir. “Tongue out _now_ or I’ll swat you again.” Sir warns.

Stiles shoots his tongue out, spitting onto Sir’s balls. Sir continue his grinding. He keeps going and Stiles faces is starting to go numb in areas. He tries to yank his head back but he finds he doesn’t have the strength to push against the hand holding him down.

He tries to bring his arms up but they feel heavy. He tries to move his legs but he can’t even sum up the energy to sway. Stiles feels himself panicking but his body isn’t responding to it, the panic attack is held at bay by something. Stiles feels his body stop fighting, black spots dancing along his vision as he goes lightheaded.

Mr. Ino finally lets go of his head but Stiles doesn’t have the energy to pull away, he slumps right against the sloppy cock and balls. Mr. Ino laughs.

“Fucking finally. Took that shit forever to start working.” He pushes Stiles backwards and Stiles feels his body falling. 

Stiles can’t stop the descent and feels it deep, bruising inside, when he lands heavily on the butt plug. He cries out in pain. His body slumps to the side and he can feel himself shiver, his body trembling. He’s so scared.

Stiles has no control over his body and he can feel himself peeing, his muscles too loose and lax to hold it in. He’s mortified.

Mr. Ino stands up and kicks him in the stomach. Stiles groans, more urine spilling out. “You stupid fucking mutt, peeing inside. I’m going to have to train you.” He grabs Stiles by his hair and shoves his face into the pee, rubbing his face and hair in it.

Stiles tries to move his head away, close his mouth, anything to get away but he can’t. Mr. Ino just laughs. 

“Dirty mutts need to be washed.” Mr. Ino moves his hand to the collar surrounding Stiles’ neck and pulls. Stiles does his best to get his hands and knees underneath him but he’s mostly just dragged along.

They make it to the bathroom and Stiles is flung to the floor. Stiles can’t find the motions to speak so he whines when his shoulder connects with the tile floor. Stiles is curled up on his side when Mr. Ino walks over, bends down and yanks the tail out of Stiles. It burns and Stiles whimpers. He strips Stiles quickly and shoves him into the shower stall. 

The tiles are cold and Stiles tries to shy away from them but Mr. Ino kicks him back. Stiles’ back hits the shower wall and he doesn’t so much as get a gasp out when freezing cold water is being aimed at his face. He drops his face down and covers his head, the cold seeping into his bones and waking him up a bit. 

The spray moves away from his head and all Stiles can do is gasp in watery breaths. His body is convulsing it’s so cold and he can’t stop the chattering of his teeth. He hears the water being turned off but he can’t move, shock keeping him immobile. Stiles feels himself being scooped up under his arms and dragged out of the shower dripping wet. 

He gets dropped to the ground of the bedroom and left there. Moments later feet enter his vision and he sees Mr. Ino drop down to his knees. My. Ino roughly towels him dry, the pain of the warmth after the freezing cold shower causing Stiles to whimper some more. 

Mr. Ino says nothing as he gets up and leaves the room. Stiles tries to breathe. A yank on the collar pulls him out of his trance and Stiles feels a leash being hooked to it. He tries to pull away but so many different sensations are coursing through him that he can’t find the strength for even a half hearted tug. Stiles tries to bring his hands up to undo the collar but his hands are grabbed and pulled behind his back.

Stiles feels tears pooling in his eyes. He feels his arms being bound and he cries. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve this. _He was a good boy_. 

He’s pulled along on his knees until he’s near one of the feet of the bed. His head is yanked down to floor level and Mr. Ino ties the leash in a complicated knot around the foot. 

Stiles feels a pressure between his shoulder blades, his chest being forced to the ground. His feels his hips being pulled up, his knees falling into place underneath them so his ass is sticking straight up. He trembles, fear shooting through his blood, sweat gathering along his back and above his brow. 

He’s crying in earnest now and his body is still, fear seizing it. He hears the sound of skin hitting skin before pain blooms along his ass and he screams. Mr. Ino spanks him until he’s sure his ass is poppy red.

Out of nowhere Stiles sees the tail. The plug is shoved into his mouth, knocking his teeth. Stiles can do nothing but scream and sob around it as Mr. Ino holds it in. Stiles squeezes his eyes shut knowing what was coming next.

**_RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_ **

The shrill sound of the phone cut through the air causing Mr. Ino to shove the plug further into Stiles’ mag, gagging him. The man quickly scrambled up allowing Stiles to spit out the plug and pull in much needed lungfuls of air. The phone continued to ring but Mr. Ino was already in motion. Stiles heard him scrambling out of the room cursing. 

For long moments Stiles heard nothing but the phone and distantly more cursing. He pulled his legs closer, curling up onto his side using all of his energy. He lay there panting, tears still streaming down his face. He just wanted to go home. 

The sound of a door slamming startled him. The suite was completely silent except for Stiles’ sniffles and gasps. Mr. Ino had fled, scared by the ringing of the telephone.

Stiles felt relief coursing through him and couldn’t stop the tears and sobs from starting up again. 

Stiles wasn’t sure how long he drifted, caught between relief and fear. He couldn’t move and his arms were starting to go numb. 

A knock sounded distantly through the suite. Stiles tensed. He could faintly hear the sound of a door opening and he waited. 

“Stiles?”

“PETER!” Stiles shouted in return. He couldn’t believe it. More tears spilled down his face.

Stiles heard a gasp behind him before he quickly found himself in Peter’s arms. His wolf had ripped the collar off without harming Stiles and he cradled Stiles’ close as he went to work on the bindings holding Stiles’ arms. Stiles trembled, leaning in to Peter and breathing in his scent. 

Peter snatched a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around Stiles’ shivering body. Stiles could feel his wolf leeching away his pain and for the first time all night Stiles felt himself relax. Peter was rumbling, the sound soothing Stiles until his tears tapered off. Peter took a deep breath and Stiles waited.

“Do I need to take you to the hospital?” He asked quietly. Stiles nodded. He wasn’t sure what, if any, damage had been done by falling on the plug but he wanted it looked over.

Peter growled. “What -” He started but cut himself off.

“He didn’t get that far Peter. I just, he pushed me and I fell onto the plug while it was in me. I just want to make sure it’s okay. And,” Stiles hiccuped. He didn’t want to talk about this but he knew he was safe in his wolf’s arms. He needed to tell Peter. “He drugged me, with the water in the water bowl.” Stiles tried to say more but Peter shushed him.

“You’re safe now, my moon. Right now our first priority is making sure you have all the help you need to recover.” Peter kissed his eyelids, taking away the soreness from all the tears. 

Stiles closed his eyes as Peter stood up with him in his arms. The only stop Peter made on the way to the car was at the front desk. He got the man to call the police to report an attempted rape and to have the room roped off. Peter left his cell number and told them where he was taking Stiles, and then set off.

Stiles kept his eyes closed the entire time, his wolf was his center and he was the only thing keeping Stiles afloat right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS.
> 
> Stiles gets hit with a newspaper on the nose, ear, and ass.
> 
> Stiles gets his hair pulled on to the point of pain. 
> 
> Stiles falls into a semi dog headspace.
> 
> Stiles is drugged with a sedative from the water in the water bowl.
> 
> Stiles is nearly suffocated. His breathing is so limited that he gets black spots in his vision.
> 
> Stiles falls onto his ass with his butt plug still inside. He gets bruised and torn inside because of this.
> 
> Stiles gets kicked, twice.
> 
> Stiles pees himself. (Humiliation.)
> 
> Stiles is thrown around and dragged around by the collar around his neck.
> 
> Stiles is sprayed down with freezing cold water. (A form of torture)
> 
> Stiles is spanked extremely hard.
> 
> Stiles is tied up with a leash around his arms. A leash gets attached to the collar around his neck and tied to the foot of a bed.
> 
> Stiles VERY NEARLY gets raped.
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE skip this chapter if any of these is a trigger for you or makes you extremely uncomfortable. 
> 
> The next chapter will be the aftermath, Stiles' recovery, and how Peter deals with it. Mr. Ino will not long survive Peter's wrath.
> 
> IF I MISSED A TAG PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
